Love the Way You Lie
by minithepeanut
Summary: Sonny leaves Chad and his 'ho' a little surprise.One-Shot based on the song Love the Way You Lie. Rated T for safety. It does have mild language in it.


**Hello Peoples, I was listening to Love the Way You Lie and it inspired me to write this one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or Love the Way You Lie :'(**

Sonny's POV

I read through the note for the fiftieth time today. The last line just kept ringing through my head on a continuous siren. _I don't love her, I love you._  
He just made it harder for me to hate him, or love him. I couldn't do anything right. I was losing focus easily, I couldn't sleep, and I wasn't eating properly. All because of him. And for some reason I still loved him.

Well it wasn't all because of him. There was a 'her' as well. And together they ruined my life on the worst day possible. Happy Birthday Sonny. Have a knife to the heart. How did I love him still? My head was confusing me. No, everything was confusing me. What was I going to do? Would we ever speak again? Did he actually love me? I wrote him a letter.

_Screw you Chad. You can go to hell. And take your ho with you. I don't care if I sound like a horrible person. I can be if I want to._ _Do you even care about me? Does every kiss we share mean nothing? That one meant nothing. Thanks for the knife in the heart. __It's alright because I like the way it hurts__. It makes hating you a lot easier. I don't care if yesterday is over. You're a f***ing liar. And yet __I love the way you lie.__ I know I'm quoting a song. You know what? I get that song. You're a...I can't even think of a word for you. You're a Chad Dylan Cooper. Lower than any insult I can think of. I never want to see you again. Don't worry, at least you'll still have your ho. In fact, let her read this.  
Hey Tawni,  
I see your working two jobs now. When did you start liking Chad again? You know I loved him. You know what? Let me know when Tawni Hart does start vacuuming. Do you remember that? When you stole James off me? Can I ever have anything without you taking it? You bitch! I thought we were friends. Not only did you steal my man (twice), but you stole my life. How can I come to work, if I have to see you two?  
I HATE BOTH OF YOU!_

_So, now as you two are reading this I'll be going away. Not to Wisconsin, that would make me easy to find. I'm not telling you where. But I hope you two have a happy life together. I thought maybe we could have lived together happily Chad. But apparently a few drinks were enough to ruin that. I thought we had love. Apparently not. So Chad, how many girls have you loved before? Did you kill any of them the way you killed me? By the way, you removed my Sonshine. The stuff you said you loved the most about me. Now I guess there's nothing to love about me. I guess it makes sense as to why you need some blonde bimbo. Why am I looping this around when I could be going? I'm leaving. I've had enough of you just standing there and listening to me cry. I shouldn't have to cry. But I guess that's why they call it suffering._

_-Allison Monroe _

I put the letter in an envelope, wrote Chad and Tawni on the envelope, and walked away from my dressing table, knife in hand. The next few moments stung, and then it went numb. My pain really did feel like a knife in the heart. I felt uneasy that the last thing I heard in my life was my phone ringing.

**Chad's POV  
**Sonny still hadn't spoken to me. I tried calling her. Uncountable amounts of time. With no answer. Three days was too much time without my Sonshine. Sure, it was my fault. But I needed to talk to her. I walked over to the prop house, hoping she might be there. When she wasn't I went to the other place I knew she might be during working hours. I walked over to her dressing room to see Tawni screaming at the room. I assumed Sonny must've been inside.  
"Sonny, you have to talk to me. I'm sorry. Just unlock the door." She was almost in tears. I tried ringing Sonny to make sure she actually was in there. For the second time today, it just rang through until voicemail picked it up. Usually Sonny just pressed Ignore.

After an hour of waiting outside Sonny's dressing room, with no response we got really worried. Tawni ran to Marshall to get a spare key to her dressing room and brought it back. After twisting the key in the lock and pushing open the door I almost fainted.  
"Oh my god. Sonny!" Tawni screamed looking at the pools of blood that surrounded Sonny. "Call 911!" She screamed at me.  
I rang 911, they sent an ambulance to pick Sonny up, and the rest was a blur. I just remember seeing a note on the table with _Chad and Tawni_ scribbled on the envelope. I knew it couldn't be good. Tawni had a breakdown, and didn't even care that she got her jeans soaked in blood. I just couldn't move, or think. I just saw that image of Sonny, my Sonny, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. A part of me couldn't believe it. The other part if me was imagining if what Sonny saw was nearly as bad as seeing this. Sonny was gone and I caused it.

I couldn't read the note. I just left it in a little box in my room. My Sonshine Box. The only place where Sonny still existed. Life only took a downturn from there.

**So I now realise it's like a few other stories. But the other stories don't include Sonny's letter. And I almost cried while writing this, so sorry if it sucked.**


End file.
